Does love have to hurt?
by Neko-Bakura
Summary: hi im Back with a story for Kaz this fic is for all you Ryou and Tea lovers...rite the plot is Tea loves Ryou and Ryou loves Tea..But Ryou is too scared to love her coz of Bakura..but will they get together will bakura ruin it for them..only me and him kn
1. Agreement

Chapter 1...Does love have to hurt!?!?!?!  
  
Neko: Hello im back with yet another story...this story is dedicated to Kaz who asked me to write this fic...this is going to be a sweet Tea and Ryou fic but its going to have a little angst between Ryou and Bakura...im not going to tell you anymore so enjoy reading...plz no flames...just friendly comments...thanks alot...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AS the light haired young youth sat at the back of the classroom, staying quiet, as he watched Yugi and his friends happily chatting. One of the people in the crowd has caught his eye for a while. Well not a while, a long time, he remembered very clearly seeing this person. Her hair chestnut brown, that shined in the lights, her smile so bold and bright that could warm even the most coldest hearts, her eyes so blue and so glittery, they sparkle everytime she laughed, smiled, cried or just being cheerful. Her personality was so innocent and sweet, her heart so pure, and full of friendship. Yes this girl he has liked for a while. It was none other than Tea Gardner.He liked her from the moment he entered the classroom on the first day. There she sat so happily smiling and chatting with Yugi, as soon as Ryou came in she smiled at waved friendly at him, she was the first person to speak to him. They became good friends after that, even when they bumped into eachother at Duelest Kingdom he couldnt believe his luck when he got to hang around them, but as the journey went on he found that the whole gang were great people. And from that day they all hang out together. He loved her friendship speeches they were so encouraging for him but he could listen to her every word, loving the way she would put herself before her friends. Most people find her annoying but all Ryou saw when he looked into those deep warm blue eyes was love. ACK how could he love her while he contained his dark secret. He hated this dark secret. Why must he have a bad dark secret, he couldnt love Tea, this darkness holds inside his very skin, he could easily enough come out to hurt her. Yet he wanted her so badly.  
  
AS Ryou sat there watching Tea as her haired started moving slowly and catching the light, she looked at me and smiled. "your really quiet today Ryou, something on your mind?" she asked him smiling tilting her head to the side. Ryou couldnt take it, he loved the way she tilted her head, it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside he opened his mouth to speak but no noise came out. He mently kicked himself. But closed his mouth and opened it again but thankfully a sound came, he didnt look like a fish breathing. "Im fine Tea, just in deep thought thats all" he said smiling broadly back at her. Their eyes locked for a while both staring into eachothers. Thought after thought came through Ryou's head. After what seemed minutes had past Yugi cleared his trout and looked at them. They both snapped out of the trance and looked at Yugi, they both blushed whilst looking at him, Yugi just smiled brightly at them. He turned and looked at Joey and Tristan and winked at them, they both looked at Yugi and smiled whilst with plotting looks on their face. Ryou started to get worried. 'Wot if they have guessed and worked out whats going on in my head, my feelings for her, no no no they cant of' he thought whilst looking at the smirking three. Ryou gulped moving slowly away. Joey walked up to Ryou and leaned down a little into his ear and whispered "get in there mate" and nudged him whilst grinning causing Ryou to blush a deep red. He couldnt look any of them in the eyes, so he fixed his view onto his trainers. He stared nad stared at them until he thought it was safe to look up, Thankfully when he did look up they were all too busy chatting and going into deep converstaion about what they were going to do tonight. Ryou also hangs out with them in the nights. They usually go over to Yugi's house, or the arcade or sometimes but very rarely they go to the museum. Who could blame them, they were children, the museum isnt very interesting after you have been there loads of times. But the most exciting part about it which wasnt at all exciting anymore was the Egyptian section. Ryou wished he could read Egyptian. It would give him something to talk about with Tea. Due to not being able to speak Egyptian she would always usually asks Yami to tell her what everything meant, and Yami would happily tell her everything, this made Ryou feel jealous, he hated it when that happens. But his thoughts went back onto the subject of where they were going today, so he decided to listen and join in with the conversation and to Ryou's delight they were going to go to the arcade then to Yugi's, Ryou was happy about this choice.   
  
After school!!!  
  
Ryou, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey all met up after school at the blossom tree. They all were standing there waiting all except Ryou, who was currently in the boys toilets. He stood there staring into the mirror. He looked himself over, he studied his hair making sure it looked nice and flat, then he started looking at his teeth making sure nothing was in them, as he lifted up his fringe he looked at the huge deep red raw cut on his head, which he recieved last night. He remembered it.   
  
Flashback  
  
Ryou was busy over his maths homework trying his hardest to finish the hard questions. He was already tired as it was. He looked at his clock, he gasped when he saw the time, it was already 12 O'Clock in the night. He looked at his questions on the paper finally he was on his last question, the hardest question. He came close to finishing the question but he felt a strong presence. He turned his head around to come face to face with the dark secret which lies in him. His Yami. His Yami looked down at him sniggering. "AWWWWWW doing homework is it!" he snarled. Ryou looked at him and gulped. "Y-Yes Yami" he stuttered shivering. His Yami whos name is Bakura stared down at him grinning evily. "Did i say you can do homework" he said whilst cracking his knuckles. Ryou shook his head shaking, his yami frightens him all the time. Many of times he has hurt Ryou. Ryou looked up at him shaking "please dont hurt me Bakura" he asked looking at the evil smirk on Bakura's face. Bakura smirk had vanished and was replaced with a glare. "who said you can call me by my name" he said raising his hand into a fist Ryou starts cringing, he knew what was going to come. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for it. Bakura smiled at how Ryou knew his actions very well, and so he swung his fist into the boys head, where he had hit the boy, a cut appeared and started bleeding, Bakura chuckled to himself and disappeared. Ryou stood there silently crying he hated this, he hated this alot.   
  
End of Flashback  
  
Ryou stared at the cut, his Yami always did this sort of thing to him, and he was getting sick of it. He slowly started rubbing his forehead when the person he least wanted to talk to appeared at his side. "Ahhh still going on about that tiny little cut are we!?!?!" he snapped at Ryou. Ryou looked down unable to look his Yami in the eyes. "i shall take your silence as a yes" Still Ryou didnt reply, Bakura started getting angry, his hand went into a fist once again, and Ryou gasped, but a noise outside took the distraction, Bakura looked at Ryou with an evil grin, "we will finish this later" he said before disappearing. Ryou gasped and a look of pure terror met his face. The door to the toilets opened and Yugi walked in looking around, he noticed and Ryou and smiled. "Come on Ryou we're all waiting for you" he said smiling broadly. Ryou nodded and smiled and followed Yugi out the bathroom. He will have to deal with his Yami later and by god he hoped that time would go slow.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko: Well this is the 1st chapter...hope you all liked it...i shall be updating as son as i can!!! buh bye every1...till next time!!! 


	2. Arcade

Chapter 2...Arcade!!!  
  
Neko: Well hello my lil people...Yes i know what you all are thinking...i took a while again...me is sorry...*sniff sniff* but im back with another chapter!!! YAY for us all...  
  
Bakura: Ohh Joy...bring out the flags and streamers..  
  
Neko: ACK Darn you child!!!! *slaps him across the face with a wet fish*  
  
Bakura: *blinks* O.O  
  
Neko: Ok well i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh unfortunately!!!   
  
Bakura: Why? Would i be your toy boy? You want to hug me, you want to hold me, You want to date me, you want to kiss me, you want to marry me!!!  
  
Neko: ¬_¬ Right!!! whatever you say!!! Anyway hope you all enjoy this chappie!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou walked outside of the school. The sun light hit him brightly. He looked around hoping to see a glimps of Tea standing there waiting for him. There she was standing under the blossom tree, as the blossom's fell into her hair. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled and waved at Ryou. Ryou's insides felt like jelly. His trembling hand lifted as he waved back.His world felt like it was spinning around him, he slowly carried on walking towards Tea, in his head he could hear his Yami laughing. He decided to ignore his Yami, he wasnt looking forward for later but he was glad he was going to spend some time with Tea. "Sorry i soo long" he said smiling slightly. Joey looked at Ryou and slapped his back "no probs buddy, at least your here now!" he spoke to him making Ryou feel a bit better, he looked at Tea and smiled at her, a smile he recieved back off of her. Tea looked at everyone "is there anyone else or can we go now, i have to go home early today, got dance lessons" she said spinning around. Ryou gulped remembering his Yami. Tea looked at him "whats the matter Ryou?" she asked him tilting her head to the side. Ryou looked up and melted in her eyes "n-nothing" he said shaking his head smiling.   
  
  
  
After a few moments they all started walking to the arcade, happily chatting. Ryou wasnt paying no attentioned to Yugi he kept looking at Tea and day dreaming, Yugi followed his gaze and smirked "you like her dont you!" he said in his ear causing Ryou to stop. "N-No what gave you that idea?" he asked worried. Yugi looked at him laughing "no point denying, i can see it in your eyes" he said smiling "ASk her out, she would say yes" Ryou bit his bottom lip. "I cant Yugi, she wont go out with me, im not ehr type of guy" he said slightly upset, in his head he could hear his Yami calling him stupid and Tea would never go out with him, he agreed with his Yami, But Yugi wasnt convinced. "Ryou dont think so low, ive seen the way she looks at you, its the same way you look at her" he said smilinga nudging him. Ryou look at Yugi happily "really..but..i cant ask her out, not yet anyway, i have problems to sort out first" he said looking down while his Yami cackled.   
  
  
  
They all finally arrived at the Arcade, as normal Tea ran to the dance machine she looked at Ryou watching her who turned away quickly. "Ryou!!! i challenge you!!" she said pointing to him. Ryou looked at her "b-but i cant dance" he said, Tea looked at him winking "doesnt matter" she said pulling him on the dance stage. After a few turns Ryou was doing well, but no-where near as good as Tea. Yugi versed Joey on a gun shotting machine, while Tristan played on a pin ball machine. Hours passed like seconds, the whole gang were enjoying themselves. Everything was going fine till Tea announced she going home to get ready for her dance class, Ryou felt a pang of upset inside of him that she had to leave, but Joey's stomach broke everyone out of their silence, he looked around. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked looking at them all, "im hungry" he said putting his hands up in defence. Everyone laughed including Ryou. After a while of nagging Joey started heading for the fast food resturant with Tristan. Yugi and Ryou walked slowly back. Yugi looked at Ryou "so you like her huh?" he asked him. Ryou nodded, his throat felt so dry, he couldnt get his words out. Yugi nodded, "shes really ncie Ryou, theres no wounder you like her" he said laughing at him. Ryou gave him a smile back.   
  
  
  
Minutes oassed like seconds, hours passed like minutes, pretty soon it was time for everyone to start heading home, the time came for Ryou who dreaded this all day. He walked home with Yugi, Yugi noticed Ryou was worried about something. "Ryou whats the matter you look down?" he said putting an arm around him. Ryou looked up, he wanted to tell Yugi, he wanted to sooo much to tell him he had a crazy pysco Yami who is waiting for him to come home so he can punch him around like a bean bag, but he couldnt. If he did he knew his Yami would go even more crazy with him. Ryou thought quickly about what to say, he said the first thing that came to mind "im worried about that Science test" he said mently kicking himself, Yugi looked at him laughing "thats like a week away, so stop worrying, you will pass like normal" he said shaking his head laughing. Yugi's and Ryous streets came up seperating them, Yugi waved at Ryou smiling watching him walk down his road, Yami took over Yugi's body and whipsered to himself "shes mine Ryou, MINE" he said before turning into a clueless Yugi, Yugi turned around walking home.   
  
  
  
Ryou walked down his street, his Yami telling him to hurry up. Ryou walked at his normal pace scared, knowing what will meet him at the front door. As he climbed the stairs to his door, he gulped slowly reaching his hand to the door knob, slowly he turned it open, where he came face to face witha Yami grinning evily. "WELCOME HOME RYOU" he said yanking the boy in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko: Yes yes i know, its short but hey!!!  
  
Bakura: You left it on a cliffy!!! You bitch!!!  
  
Neko: Please Review  
  
Ryou: Im gonna die!!! AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Bakura: Yes muahahahaha!!!!  
  
Neko: Thankies for reading!!! 


	3. Where's Ryou

Chapter 3...Where's Ryou!?!?!?!  
  
Neko: Hello I'm back again with this ficies I'm trying to do all my fics regularly but school tends to get in the way!!! Anyway here is Chapter 3 and thanks for my reviews!!!  
  
Ryou: Thanks Sailor Tiamat for wanting me to not die but it all depends on the author...*give Neko puppy dog eyes*   
  
Neko: I have a plan boy so I'm not changing it now!!!  
  
Ryou: Okies *pouts*  
  
Neko: No pouting or wet fish!!!  
  
Ryou: O.O  
  
Neko: Anyway onto the story!!! Hope ya all like!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea turned around and saw Ryou, he was screaming 'Tea, TEA HELP ME PLEASE!!!' he screamed panicking, a loud cackle was heard. 'Ryou, RYOU' she shouted running to him, but he kept going further away. From behind Ryou a taller figure of himself was there with a knife in his hand looking insane. 'Hope you enjoyed your life Ryou, cause everything you liked is about to end' he said ramming the knife into Ryou's screaming body. Tea finally got near Ryou, she looked up at this taller figure 'You bastard, YOU FUCKING BASTARD' she screamed as tears rolled down the side of her face. Ryou looked up at her smiling 'Tea for the longest time, I've wanted to say this, I love you' he coughed spluttering blood. Tea burst out crying 'Ryou I love you 2' she said chocking. The taller figure watched with an evil grin on his face, 'you have lived to long Ryou' he said turning the knife in his back, Ryou's face showed pain, he shut his eyes tightly crying hard and blood leaked from his mouth he looked at Tea once last time smiling before he fell onto the floor. The taller figure of him bent down and took the knife out of him, 'You turn now my dear' he said walking up to her with the blooded knife, Tea stood up and started running 'No no no!!' she shouted, but he grabbed her around her waist and stopped her running and swung the knife up in front of her, then towards her stomach.......  
  
Tea woke up screaming, sweat fell from her face, tears in her eyes, she started silently crying, it felt so real to her. She could still fell his breath on the back of her neck, she could still hear the cries from Ryou and his words repeating itself over in here head. After a while her bedroom door opened, her mother walked in with a look of fear on her face. "Tea my dear, are you ok, you were screaming" she said embracing her daughter. Tea looked up at her mum nodding, "J-just a bad dream" she said wiping the tears away. Her mother looked at her hugging her, "ohh Tea, Tea, Tea, my poor darling, nightmares will never hurt you2 she said soothing her. Tea looked forward 'you didn't see what I saw, heard or felt' she thought, 'it seemed so real' she shook her head. "Your right mum, I think I will go downstairs and make myself a hot drink and go back to bed" she said smiling, her mother looked down at her and nodded. She stood up and looked back at her daughter "feel free to ask me about anything dear" she said walking out. Tea sat there for a moment biting her nail until she decided to go down.  
  
  
  
She looked around her kitchen for a cup. She went over to the sink and washed a cup. She couldn't get the dream out of her head. She turned on the kettle and prepared her drink, She sat down at the kitchen table drinking it, gulp by gulp drinking it empty, gulp by gulp thoughts of Ryou, yeah sure she liked him, well loved him but why is she dreaming of this other person, she couldn't quite understand. After finishing her drink she put the cup in the sink and headed back for bed, she laid in her bed 'he cant be real come on, no-one has another inner person' she thought but fell off to a deep slumber, Bakura's face could be seen in the shadows "yes they can my dear and I'm him!!" he said disappearing. Tea slept better for the rest of the night.  
  
In the morning Tea went down for breakfast, there her mum was cooking over the stove; she turned around and looked at her daughter "hello Tea! How are you feeling now?" she asked her, Tea looked up smiling "I'm fine now mum" she said sitting down and eating toast. After 10minutes of talking to her parents, the Gardeners door bell rang, Tea looked up "ohh that Yugi gotta go mum" she said grabbing her bag kissing her mum and dad on the cheek running out of the door. She opened the door to a small cheerful Yugi. "Hey Tea" he chirped. Tea smiled "hey Yugi, come on lets get going or we are going to be late" she said closing the door.  
  
Outside school  
  
Tea and Yugi stood outside the gates as Joey and Tristan walked up to them, Yugi looked around "where's Ryou? He normally here by now" he said looking in other crowds. Tea looked up when she heard Ryou's name mentioned. "He's hasn't turned up yet Yugi" he said patting him on the shoulder "but I'm sure he will, he will never miss a day off school man" he said laughing. The gang started chatting about things they did last night, but Tea stay out of the conversations and kept looking for Ryou. Yugi noticed this and looked at Tea "he will be in, don't worry" he said smiling at her. Tea nodded smiling back "I know I know I'm just worried because he's never late" she said still looking for him. Yugi opened his mouth to speak but the school bell rang, he looked at Tea, "Maybe he's running a little late?" he said looking at her, Tea nodded this must be the reason. She followed the gang into the school still looking out for Ryou.   
  
In Homeroom she looked around at the people chatting getting signed in, she looked at Ryou's empty seat, 'this is very different' she thought. After a while the teacher walked in. "hello class, right let's get you all signed in and out of my hair" she said opening the register. "Tea Garder" she said allowed. Tea looked up "yes miss" she said resting her hand on her wrist. "Seto Kaiba" "yes miss" he said harshly. "Yugi Moto" "yes Miss" he spoke politely "Tristan Taylor" "hello Miss" he winked the teacher rolled her eyes "Joey Wheeler" "allo Miss" he said waving the teacher signed once more. "And lastly Ryou Bakura" she said looking around; everyone started looking around at each other. Tea looked at the teacher "I don't know where he is miss" she said looking down. The class room started muttering, one boy in the front started saying something quietly to the person next to him and they looked back at the empty seat both nodding. Tea looked at them curious. "Do you know why he isn't in?" she asked them, the boy looked at Tea "I'm not saying anything" he said turning back to his friend. Tea glared at the back of the boys heads. Seeing red she leaned forward again. "Tell me what you know" she snapped at him, the boy looked around, "look all I know is that there was a lot of shouting last night" he explained. Tea thought for a moment "But Ryou doesn't live with anyone; you must have heard someone else's argument" she spoke looking at the confused. The boys shrugged 'You're probably right' they said looking back to the front. Tea looked at Yugi; Yugi looked back at her just as confused. "They most probably heard a different neighbour arguing" he explained. Tea nodded, she will go and See Ryou after school, it's the only way to find out.   
  
Lessons went by, the more the pupils and teachers were asking about Ryou, everyone started finding it weird how Ryou has missed school for the first time. As Dinner time approached Tea decided that she would go and see Ryou. After she told Yugi where she is going and grabbing her bag, she left the school building. Closer and closer she walked to his house, just one more street she said to herself. As she came onto the street she started walking slowly up to his house. After a while she picked up her speed, finally she reached the bottom of the steps, but before she could climb she heard a voice from behind her. "Miss Gardener!! Back to school at once" she turned around slowly to become face to face with an angry head teacher, "Get in my car this instant" the head teacher said bitterly opening the car door, Tea sighed, there was no point in arguing with a teacher, especially a head teacher. Tea got in the car, during the journey back to school, the teacher kept asking her all types of questions. Tea explained that she was going to see how Ryou was, but the teacher looked at Tea, "it's of no concern of yours Miss Gardener, we are all allowed to have our days off" she said looking at her. "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine". Once outside the school the teacher looked at Tea, "right well if you don't go bragging about this I will let you off with a warning" she waved her hand excusing Tea. Tea slowly walked up the steps back to school. Yugi stood inside by the lockers waiting, he lifted his head up looking at her "is he ok?" he asked, Tea looked at him shrugging "I got caught before I could see him" she said bowing her head down. Yugi looked at Tea "who caught you?" Tea looked up slightly "the head mistress" she sighed leaning against a locker crossing her arms over her chest. Thoughts were going through her head, "maybe he is just ill?" she questioned Yugi. Yugi looked up at Tea "yeah most probably" he smiled. Tea looked back to the ceiling "but I have to make sure he's only jus ill, he's my friend and friends look out for one another." She ended the convo.   
  
As per normal the days you want school to go quicker it slows right down. Tea sat there constantly looking at the clock. Seconds went by like minutes. The teacher in class watched Tea "And you miss Gardner, are you going to do any work today?" he asked, Tea looked up at him "sorry sir I've had things on my mind" she spoke quietly, the teacher looked at Tea shocked, she's was always normally a happy child, always doing her work but today she was very distant. The teacher could tell no-one was listening to him, so giving up he looked at the class, "since none of you are paying any attention, I will let you all have a free lesson today but that still means staying in this classroom till the end of school bells rings" he said sitting on his chest pulling out a book and started reading. Joey started screaming yes; Tristan sat down by all the girls and started 'Trying' to chat them up, Yugi sat next to Tea, she looked at him. "I'm so worried about him, I can't get him out of my head" she explained, Yugi nodded "I understand" inside Yami started bubbling, he took over Yugi for a moment looking at Tea smiling, Tea looked at Yami "is something ok Yugi?" she asked him. Yami nodded "everything is fine; you're a great person Tea" he said wrapping an arm around her, Tea looked at Yugi a bit shocked "err thanks Yugi" 'I think' she thought straight after. Yami took the scent of her into his mind and allowed Yugi to take over, once Yugi came out; he realised he had an arm around Tea. "Err sorry" he blushed, Tea shock her head "don't be Yugi" she said hugging him.   
  
Finally the end of school bell rang, Tea looked at Yugi "this is it then" she said smiling "I'm going to find out why Ryou hasn't been in" she said getting up. Yugi looked up at her getting up him self. "I'm sure he's fine Tea" he smiled walking out of the school building. As they started walking down many streets, closer to their destinations, Yugi looked at Tea when his street came close "well this is my street, I'll cya tomorrow but phone me as soon as you get home" he asked her. She nodded waving to him walking down the street she walked earlier that day. Closer and closer Ryou's house came closer. She was at the bottom of the steps, taking a breath of fresh air she started climbing the stairs; once at the door she knocked it "hello Ryou?" she called through the door. The door opened but there was no-one there Tea looked at the door, but walked in. She noticed the house was in darkness, she tried looking around carefully for Ryou. "Ryou, Ryou you there?" she called out. No answer came, further she walked in until he foot made contact with something hard on the floor, and she looked at the floor carefully trying to work out what the object is, and as if someone knew what she was doing the light turned on in the house, there on the floor was a blooded knocked out Ryou. Tea covered her mouth with her hands and screamed. She removed her hands and backed away, looking through her bag for her phone, she grabbed her phone, she pressed in 999 just as she was about to press dial a voice behind her stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" followed by a cruel laugh. She turned around and came face to face with that person from her dream, dropping her phone she opened her mouth to scream, but his hands quickly spun her around and covered her mouth. "I do exist and I've been waiting for you all day my dear" he laughed. "Because now the fun is going to start".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Neko: Well I hope you all liked that chapter. I took me a while to finish. So what do ya all think? Please review!! Thanks a lot  
  
Ryou: I'm knocked out!!  
  
Bakura: hehehehe I'm gonna have fun with Tea!!! #  
  
Neko: *rolls eyes* trust you!!!  
  
Well please review!! Thankies all my fellow readers 


	4. Your mine!

Chapter 4: Your mine!  
  
Neko: Hey all I'm back with another chappie, I hope you all like it though. ^___^ Thanks a lot for all reviews I've had, they made me very happy. I'm going to try and make this a long chappie for all you liker's of this fic. Well here is the Chapter hope ya all like.  
  
Tea started trembling at the voice of the look alike Ryou. She tried everything to get free; she kicked him, elbowed him and also bit his hand. His lafter grew louder and louder, he bent down to her ear, "Tea biting me will only get me more kinkier, and trust me I'm rather kinky right now and your feistiness, is turning me on much more, so I would suggest stop doing that, or I will you will turn me on to the fullest" Tea's eyes went rather wide and she stood there and stopped all her biting trembling, Bakura chuckled, "You stink of fear my dear" he purred into her ear. Tea couldn't hold it in no more; she let a tears fall, the tears dripped straight onto Bakura's hand. "Don't cry my love, not for me" she said softly into her ear, making her feel as though she was about to puke.  
A bitter idea came to his mind; he spun her around; so she was facing him, wrapping his arms around her tightly so she couldn't move. He looked around the room, the room started spinning, once the spinning stopped the room they were once in had disappeared, her surroundings were thick black and purple clouds, she gasps and started crying more harder. "N-Not the shadow realm" she chocked out, Bakura looked at her grinning "so nice of you to notice" he said leaning his head closer to hers, "here let me clean you up" he said huskily, his tongue came out, he placed it on her cheek slowly moving it up licking away all her tears and both sides of her face. "Mmmmm very nice" he said licking his lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears in his mouth. Tea stood there looking at him disgusted, "you're a bastard" she said letting more tears fall, trying to push him away. He chucked wrapping his arms around her more tighter, he smirked looking down at her leaning his head forward he captured her lips in his, Tea started trying to move her head, Bakura with one hand held her head still, tempting her lips with his wet tongue, but she wouldn't allow him access, getting very annoyed Bakura grabbed a space in the back of her neck making her opening her mouth, he rammed his tongue into her mouth moving it against hers. Tea tried her hardest to get her head away from him but his grip was far too tight against hers. Feeling like she was about to chock, Bakura bit down on her bottom lip, a gasps of pain escaped her mouth and the vibrations went straight into Bakura, he shuddered at the sensation of her gasp and started sucking on her lip, sucking on all the blood. Her blood was so bitter and coppery, but her blood made his head spin, her blood was so tasty, the most gorgeous blood he's tasted in a long time. Her eyes tried to shut even more tightly, but nothing worked, it was so painful, his teeth kept scarping her lip trying to get more out. Her lip started swelling.  
He pulled back smirking licking his lips, admiring his work on her lip. Tea glared at him. Her lip was really swollen, he tried to resist the urge to capture those lips again as he watched the blood still flowing from it. Tea's eyes started filling up, thought went through her head 'Why me?' 'Who is he?' 'What does he want with me?' over and over again these thought went through her mind. Bakura looked at her "something troubling you my dear?" he asked her. Tea looked at him "plenty of things that only a sick mother fucker like you could answer" she spat at him. Bakura grinned at him "trust me Tea at the end of this I wont be a mother fucker instead I'll be a cheerleader fucker" he grinned licking his lip, watching her squirm and tremble, waiting for her tears to fall once again, laughing evilly. Tea looked up at him her lip trembling, opening her mouth waiting for her voice to allow her to speak she glared at him "like hell are you going to fuck me" she spat at him going pale. He looked at her smirking "And how exactly are you going to stop me? Your all weak scared and pale" he said making his voice drown out each word. Tea started shaking, fear and pain was going through her mind, she tried pulling away but Bakura held onto her like she was his life line. "Your going no-where not that you could" he laughed out.  
  
Tea felt the blood rushing to her head, he knees quickly shot up and landing straight into Bakura manhood. Gasping Bakura looked at her as his eyes filled up "Your lucky that isn't permanent, or I wouldn't be very happy" he said clenching his hand into a fist moving it away from her back, he swung his hand up in the air and full force hit her hard in the face with the back of his hand. Tea fell to the floor clutching her cheek; her cheek was red and slightly purple, she looked at Bakura as a tear fell from her eyes. He looked down at her glaring "You deserved that, Bitch" he snapped at her, walking towards her he grabbed her hair forcing her to stand, she looked at him shaking whilst crying. He grinned at her pulling her hair more "Am I hurting you?" he sniggered. Tea looked into his eyes "please stop it, your hurting me" she gasped out, the pain was bad. "Don't you dare ever think about hitting or kneeing me in that area" he snapped at her kneeing her in the stomach "or I will get rough on you" he said slamming her down onto the floor. Tea fell down hitting her head on the cold stone floor. She looked up at Bakura wincing, slowly he walked over to her. She felt so alone and scared, she was a victim to crime she didn't know she committed or why she was here. She breathed heavily "W-why am I here?" she asked him. He looked down at her "cause my dear my Hikari, has feelings for you, and I want him to suffer" he smirked towering her. Tea looked up at him feeling very small "H-Hikari?" she asked him. Bakura rolled his eyes "Ryou has a millennium item, I'm the Yami of the ring, my name is Bakura, and you're my victim" he said bending down so his face was right in front of hers. She looked at him gulping "but why are you being mean to me? I haven't done anything" she said feeling her heart beat much faster and harder than normal. "You made my Yami feel happier, he's meant to be depressed and I rule his life" he spat at her. Tea glared at him "You bastard, leave him alone" she snapped at him. Bakura looked at her tilting his head to the side "I am right now, but it isn't him you should be worried about. It's yourself you should care more about" she said moving his head closer to hers but quickly went straight to her neck biting it. Tea gasped "Get off of me" she shouted pushing him but Bakura wrapped his hands around Tea's body refusing to let her go, pulling her closer he started biting and sucking harder on her neck, drawing out as much blood he could. Tea sat there trying to get away wincing. Bakura pushed Tea onto her back and gripped her wrists tightly and pushed them flat against the floor. She looked up "No please someone help me" she shouted whilst crying. After a while Bakura looked up licking the blood off of his lips grinning at her "your shouting in vain my dear, no-one can hear nor help you" he said smirking at her, "your mine, and mine alone, and no-one will save you from my raft" he said running his tongue along his lips once again. Tea started sweating, 'No please let this all be a dream again' she hoped in her mind, 'I don't want this to happen' she screamed in her head letting the tears fall, rolling down her cheeks. Bakura looked down at her "Ohh don't start crying" he said shaking his head. "You really like me cleaning you up, don't ya" he said licking away her tears. Tea looked at him "can't you leave me alone?" she asked him, he stared at her, looking like he was thinking. He stopped staring and looked down at her "Nope" he said grinning leaning down "no I can't do that" he said looking down her body trying to decided what to do with her first. Tea started shaking, trying to get her hands free. Bakura watched her squirming and trying to get free. "Tea I'm stronger than you, there's no way your going to be able to get free" he added with a smirk, "your mine" he grinned. Tea turned her head and looked away 'Why me' she begged in her head. Bakura's ring started glowing; Tea looked back at Bakura then to the ring staring at it worriedly. Slowly ropes appeared out from the depth of the floor and surrounded her wrists, Tea looked up at gasped. "No" she shouted trying to pull her arms out of the ropes. Bakura smirked looking down at her, "tut tut tut, you can't get yourself out of those" he sniggered, he moved his hands slowly down her body touching everywhere he could, his hand trailed down to her legs, he started moving his hand slowly up her skirt. "I've waiting long enough for this and I'm not about to wait any longer!" he said with a twisted grin and evil eyed. "Time to get this party started" he said moving over onto Tea.  
  
Neko: hello all what did ya think? I'm not even gonna bother adding in any lemon coz I would of only been told off and had my story removed. Please review me with your personal opinions. Thanks a lot for reading and I hope it was long enough! Bye bye 


	5. Pain and Sorrow

Chapter 5!!! Pain and sorrow

Neko: hello all, sorry i havent updated in ages, ive had exams, shocks and lots of freaky shit but im back now with another chapter, im sorry to say i havent done a lemon because i know for a fact its gonna b taken off straight away. So this is from after the rape as u all guess. So i hope u all enjoy and im trying my hardest 2 make this chapter long. And please please please R&R cause i luv reading reviews, well good 1's cause they make me happy!!!!

As the darkness slowly started fading away from the room, the light haired Yami smirking walking out from whats left of the shadow realm, he stopped and looked down at his light, all weak and limp. A smirk creeped onto his lips and he kneeled down,

'Ryou, Ryou' he called softly into his ear, the younger teens eyes started fluttering as his eye lids slowly started opening. He looked up at his Yami, the colour that was left in his face had fully drained, once he saw his Yami's grin. Fear, pain and terror ran through the blood in his body, he tensed up looking at the floor hard.

'I think i was too rough on her, Ryou' he sniggered. Ryou lifted his head quickly staring hard at his Yami confused by what he was saying...

'Her? what do you mean Bakura' he asked questionably, Bakura looked down at him, his eyes narrow and filled with anger and aggression. He roughly grabbed Ryou by his collar, he stood up quickly dragging Ryou up with him.

'How many times do i have to tell you to never call me Bakura, its Master Bakura, is your brain so small that you cant get it sunk in' he spat in his face swinging the back of his hand into his face, roughly hitting him hard, causing Ryou to scream out in pain, as his hand made contact with a bruise he recieved that day causing it to swell bigger.

'Her, her is that fucking girl you fancy, Tea, she was easy to break and hurt and now she has passed out' he said through gritted teeth, Ryou's mouth dropped open as his eyes filled up, he hurt his love, his hiden love, deep down in his heart, the girl that made his heart pump and caused the blood to flow through his body like ecstacy, the girl that could brighten up any dull and cloudy day, she was his first true love, she was his Tea, sweet, innocent and caring Tea. He let his Tear's flow freely down his face, Bakura grinned at this, he loved this emotion, it was the emotion of sadness, pain, sorrow and weakness, a thing his light was fond of showing, he loved his light being weak, he loved being very much in control, where as Ryou showed no sign of inner strength or anything. Either that or he hid it very well.

'Why Yami, Why did you have to hurt her, she was so pure and innocent, why her, why her of all people' he spoked through muffled sobs, Bakura glared at him, anger rising in him once more, baring his sharp, pointing bright white teeth, he caused Ryou to squirm and panic, he looked at his Yami frightful.

'How dare you question my choices, i do what i like when i LIKE IT' he slammed Ryou down on the floor while screaming out the last two words, Ryou hit the floor hard crying out in pain, he could feel all his cuts and bruises aching, Bakura walked over looking down at Ryou placing his foot on his chest pushing down on it slowly causing Ryou to throw his head around crying hard, tear after tear rolled down his cheeks, staining them as they flowed.

'Please stop it Bakura' he gasped out, Bakura glared down at him slamming his foot onto him more placing even more pressure on him, Ryou screamed out louder digging his nails into the floor.

'Please stop it Master Bakura' he said clentching his teeth tightly, a strong copper taste appeared in his mouth as he felt his teeth slowly aching as they started cracking, digging his nails into the floor as much as he could, he felt pain through his hands as each nail ripped off of the finger. The blood run down from the corners of his mouth, trailing down his chin. His fingers poured out with blood, thick crimson, coppery liquid, thoughts of Tea went through his mind of when she was happy and full of joy, Bakura watched these images as if they were happening in his own mind, sniggering at Ryou's pathetic way of keeping his mind off of the pain.

'She wont be happy and jolly anymore hikari, so get used to it' he laughed. Ryou opened his eyes biting his lip, the pain was un barable, he hated his Yami so much that word couldnt describe his deep down feelings for him, he wanted to hurt him so much and push him away and out of his life.

'And its all thanks to you, you son of a bitch' he spat angrily, fear sank inside of him fearing for what Bakura might do or react, he looked up watching Bakura but layed in pain and shock by the grin on his face.

'And how would you know whether my mum was a bitch or not?' he asked grinning like a mad man pushing more presure down onto Ryou's rib giving a satisfied grin hearing all his ribs cracking and breaking under his weight. Ryou gasped screaming out in pain with the hearing of his ribs, pain sored through out his body, throwing his head back closing his eyes tightly.

'I hate you so much right now Yami' he spoke through clenched teeth. Bakura looked down at him pulling his foot off, he knelt down next to him moving his head next to Ryou's ear.

'Not as much as i hate you' he spoke quietly, slamming his fist down onto his broken ribs. Ryou screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks, muffled sobs escaping his closen shut lips. Bakura watched in amusment at Ryou's reaction, he slowly took his fist away quickly slamming it into his nose, Ryou cried out clutching his nose, painfully moving onto his side as the blood poured out. Bakura started tutting.

'You shouldnt be lying down when you have a nose blled hikari' he said roughly pulling him in a sitting position, Ryou screamed, the pain was totally aweful, his chest felt like it was on fire. Sobbing his heart out, Bakura touched his cheek making him flinch.

'Now now Ryou theres no need to flinch at me, surely you can trust me' he smirked pinching his cheek. Ryou pulled his face away from Bakura's hand.

'Leave me alone, i would never trust you, i hate you, all you do is cause me pain and misery, i wish you would just stay in the ring' he spoke bowing his head down clutching his face wincing. Bakura shook his head.

'Now you have just hurt my feelings' he said grabbing Ryou by the hair, 'i dont like you angering me' he said looking at him serious, 'it makes me do stuff i dont really want to do, well accually, your just making me do things i always wanted to do to you everyday' he said licking his lip. Hestood up pulling Ryou up by his hair, Ryou stood there shaking, feeling his legs getting ready to give away, Bakura swung Ryou by his hair into a wall. Ryou hit the wall hard biting his lips hard, causing them to split and slowly start to bleed. Bakura walked over to him slowly and danger-like, Ryou gulped closing his eyes waiting for a punch, slap, kick or anything. Bakura looked on in amusment standing before him.

'Waiting for something?' he asked wickedly. Ryou slowly opened his eyes, confused by the sight before him, why wasnt Bakura hitting him or something. he opened his mouth wanting to say something but no sound came out, he closed his mouth again and breathed deeply, he slowly re-opened his mouth still not keeping his eyes off of Bakura.

'Arent you going to hit me? You normally do' he asked, Bakura watched him, and smirk crept onto his lips, he loved the way Ryou feared him, his only wish was for Ryou to start toughing up. Bakura nodded.

'You know me far to well Ryou' he said making contact with Ryou's jaw with his fist. He pulled it back and slammed it fast into his stomach, Ryou started coughing, blood emerging form his mouth, trailing down his chin and onto his chest. Bakura looked at him, staring hard at the blood trail, he moved his finger over to Ryou's chin slowly wiping the blood off. Ryou started at him wincing slightly.

'What are you doing?' he spat angrily at him. Bakura looked at Ryou's startled face

'Im removing this little mess' he sniggered. Bakura grinned 'i think i'll leave it as this for now Ryou' he said slowly walking away. He turned his head back around 2 face him.

'Clean up this mess and be ready for me tonight Ryou' he winked cackling while walking off.

Ryou fell to his knees and broke down crying, all the energy in his body felt like it woz flowing away form him quicker than he can regain it all. His head felt light as he stared ahead at Tea's body lying on the floor.

'Im sorry Tea' he said to her before his face met the floor. Tea's eyes slowly opened, shuddering she slowly sat up and turned her head to Ryou's lying body. A tear fell from her eyes as she looked at him

'I never want to be near you again Ryou, you are too much of a burden' she said sobbing, she slowly stood up. The pain shot through her body, it felt like she was on fire, limping slowly over to door.

'Good bye Ryou' she spoke walking out of the door, shutting it tightly.

Tea limped down the road looking back at Ryou's house.

'Why cant i stay mad at him' she thought, 'it isnt his fault about his Yami, but, but Why couldnt he stop him' she thought more, shaking her head she carried on walking on.

'I need some time to think this over' she said finally out loud. Yami watched her out of the shop window.

'You wait Bakura' he snarled.

Neko: Wow this took me nearly 2 months 2 accually do...shit...sorry all, but i hope you all enjoyed it and i know it isnt really that long but hopefully the next will, i kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter, but the next im gonna have alot of stuff happening. please R&R. Bye bye


End file.
